Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Mulan II Transcript
Transcript * Mushu: '''That's what I'm talking about How you doing up there, man? * '''First Annoucer: '''Oh, saviour of China, * '''Sagwa: '''Mushu What gong to what up * '''Sheegwa: '''Let's get it over with. * '''Dongwa: '''Ceremonial robe of honour. * '''Fu-Fu: '''If Mulan could see me now. * '''First Annoucer: Mulan saves China one time, and now he thinks he's the emperor. * Sagwa: I'm climbing a stairway to heaven. * Fu-Fu: Let's Get og out Mushu * Mushu: Thanks for the intro. * Grandmother Fa: '''Pedestals, perks and props. * '''Fa Li: '''Ceremonial bath of honour. * '''Fa Zhou: '''And now, I think I'd like to visit my beloved pedestal * '''Sagwa: '''Mulan. * '''Mulan: '''Y'all better take a deep breath now, * '''Kids China: '''for the next thousand years. * '''Mulan: '''Let the whirlpool begin. * '''Sagwa: '''Shang * '''Shang: '''It's okay to be afraid * '''Fu-Fu: '''Your new uniform suits you, General. * '''Grandmother Fa: '''Tai-Tai * '''Tai-Tai: '''Look Horse jo just * '''Fa Li: '''The Foolish Magstrate * '''The Foolish Magstrate: Out ho lg yo i' am ho go * Za Zhou: Go Let Jo horse yoyo * Shang: '''Mulan. * '''Mulan: '''Tai-Tai * '''Tai-Tai: Mushu * Mushu: Let lou yo foh ghdk * Fu-Fu: 'Sagwa. * '''Horse: '(Nighe) * '''Mulan: '''The Foolish Magstrate * '''The Foolish Magstrate: '''Shang. * '''Shang. Tai-Tai. * Tai-Tai. '''Mushu * '''Mushu: '''Sagwa, Sheegwa, Dongwa. * '''Sagwa, Sheegwa and Dongwa: '''Teh out ok bho * '''Fu-Fu: '''China. * '''The Emeperor China: '''and I ain't about to give it up * '''The Emeperor China: 3 Daughter Princess * Tai-Tai: '''Emeperor. * '''The Emeperor China: '''Mei, Ting-Ting, Su, Ba-Do, Huang-Do, Luk-Do. * '''The Foolish Magstrate: '''You Emepeor. * '''The Emeperor China: '''Hear me, you lazy lounge lizard. * '''The Cook: '''And Chieb po, yao, ling * '''The Reader: '''Dragon Little out of out 3. teeth truth * '''The Cook: 3 od get off out cheese me. * Ling: '''the cook bye the reader bye, out look ho ho. * '''Yao: cook out of oh out ho reader. * Chien-Po: 'Gout ogh ko know jo li. * '''Sagwa: '''Hout * '''Yao, Chien-Po and Ling: '♪ WELL, I DON'T NEED HER ♪ ♪ TO BE ALL SMUG AND SNOOTY ♪ PBHT! PBHT! PBHT! ♪ I GOT A PLAQUE RIGHT HERE ♪ ♪ THAT SAYS I KICKED HUN BOOTY ♪ ♪ WE HAVE EVERYTHING WE DREAMED WE'D FIND ♪ ♪ WHEN WE CAME BACK FROM WAR ♪ ♪ YEAH, EVERYTHING BUT ♪ ♪ A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR ♪ ♪ HEY, SUCK IN YOUR GUT ♪ ♪ THERE'S A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR ♪ ♪ AND I THINK SHE WANTS US TO COME OVER ♪ ♪ MY GIRL WILL LAUGH AT ALL MY JOKES ♪ ♪ BUT TELL IT TO ME STRAIGHT ♪ ♪ SHE'LL RUB MY HEAD WHEN I GET SICK ♪ ♪ AND LET ME PICK OFF OF HER PLATE ♪ ♪ IF LING CAN FIND A GIRL ♪ ♪ WHO LIKES HIS CHOPSTICK NOSE TRICK ♪ ♪ OOH, HE REALLY BETTER JUST PROPOSE QUICK ♪ ♪ WELL, I HAVE TO SAY BASED ON TODAY I'M CRANKY ♪ ♪ I'LL JUST SPEND MY LIFE WITH YOU TWO ♪ ♪ PASS THE HANKY ♪ ♪ AND THERE'S NO ONE THERE TO STEAL MY CHAIR ♪ ♪ AND TWIRL AROUND THE FLOOR ♪ ♪ WISH I HAD A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR ♪ ♪ I WOULD BE TRUE ♪ ♪ TO A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING ♪ ♪ I'D MAKE FONDUE ♪ ♪ FOR A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING ♪ ♪ I'D EVEN KISS YOU ♪ ♪ FOR A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING ♪ [ ALL GRUNTING ] [ Weakly ] ♪ FOR ♪ All: MULAN! GENERAL SHANG! [ CHUCKLES ] IF YOU THREE AREN'T TOO BUSY DISTURBING THE PEACE, I NEED YOU TO JOIN MULAN AND ME ON A MISSION. * '''Yao, Chien-Po and Ling: Mulan and Shang, Tai-Tai, The Foolish magstare * Shang: Tonight. * Horse: '''Nights * '''Yao: Huh? * Shang: '''WE'RE ABOUT TO DEPART, YOUR HIGHNESSES. YOU HAVE MY WORD WE WILL ARRIVE SWIFTLY AND SAFELY. * '''Huang-Do: '''Ting-Ting * '''Ting-Ting: '''Mulan. * '''Mulan: '''Do got on not jo what where. * '''Ba-Do: '''Prncess Mei * '''Mei: '''Daughters China * '''Mulan: '''Book on the joe what * '''Princess Su: Luk-Do * Luk-Do: of the curse china Category:Transcripts